warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bearpaw
Bearpaw's warrior name Bearwhisker Beartooth Beardust Bearclaw Bearpaw 'is a mottledRevealed in Bramblestar's Wishful Nights, Chapter 9 brownRevealed in Into the Flames, Chapter One tom with greenRevealed in Into the Flames, Chapter One eyes. ''Bramblestar's Wishful Nights ''Chapter Nine'' Bramblestar looks at the mottled tom and notes that he looks Pikemouse. She then names him Bearkit. Although not mentioned, Bramblestar does look down at the five kits. Into the Flames ''Chapter One'' Sighing, Bearpaw follows after his mentor, Creekwind. Creekwind was leading a patrol with Mapleleaf, Robinheart, and Plumflower. Bearpaw recalls that she had joined with Haystrike and Violetfeather. He also remembers the day that Plumflower showed up and remembered how dirty and skinny the three cats were. Bearpaws shakes his head as looked at Creekwind. Bramblestar had chosen the warrior last moon as Bearpaw's mentor. Bearpaw had his doubts, but the moon of training since then proved that Creekwind was a wonderful mentor. Bearpaw askes Creekwind where they were going as he was looking off into the forest. Creekwind tells him that they were going hunting in the PineClan-ValleyClan hunting territory and that he is having his first assessment. Bearpaw remembers Bramblestar ordering moon assessments. In the past, Bramblestar tells her clan that BoulderClan was growing more powerful and that she needs to know that apprentices can become warriors before their training is up. She goes on to say how she wishes that her apprentices could train in peace. Bearpaw remembers exchanging worried glances with his littermates before they had their apprentice ceremonies. He thinks about how upset Nettlepaw was when Dewfeather announced she would be his apprentice. He remembers it as he looks at the forest once again. As he moved closer to the ValleyClan-PineClan hunting ground, Bearpaw thinks about how he never understood the PineClan-ValleyClan shared hunting ground, but he mentions that he didn't want to question her decisions. Creekwind then comes to a stop and tells Plumflower and Rohinheart to hunt by the Twisted Twin Oaks. Watching the two other warriors dip their heads and take off in a different direction, Bearpaw wondered why they were taking orders from someone who was younger than them. The apprentice always found it odd. Creekwind tells Bearpaw that he and Mapleleaf would be hunting together and that he would watching Bearpaw. Bearpaw just nods and then sniffs the air. He smells a thrush and thinks that if he could catch it, Creekwind would be impressed. The apprentice was quick to followed the scent. He goes and quickly found the bird. Everything was the way Bearpaw wanted. But it was suddenly taken away when Bearpaw was knocked to the side. The apprentice scrambled to his paws, angry. Those he stops when he sees a rather pretty tortoiseshell she-cat from ValleyClan. She hisses, telling him that the bird was hers. Bearpaw is surprised by her tone and wonders why she would say that when he clearly had the bird. He replies, telling her that it was his. The other apprentice's mood changes and apologizes and asks if the bird had his name on it. Bearpaw doesn't reply and she goes on to say that is what she thought and says that she needs to ''actually ''hunt. She turns and tells that she'll see him later, calling him Slippypaws. Bearpaw is angry and wanted to rant to his littermates. He hisses and turns to try hunting once more. ''Chapter Two'' Padding into camp, Bearpaw's fur was still bristling from the encounter with the ValleyClan apprentice. It bothered him to the point of him messing up his hunting assessment and disappointing his mentor. Creekwind hadn't said anything to him, but Bearpaw could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes. He thinks in how did he mess up the assessment that badly. He then looks over at his mother. Bearpaw describes his mother as beautiful and can see why his father loved her. He recalls the days when snuggling against his mother and his littermates. Bramblestar looks over at her son and Bearpaw notes that she can be scary. Creekwind gives the news that Bearpaw didn't pass, Bramblestar looks at him and asks why. Creekwind tells her what happened and then dismisses Creekwind to speak with Bearpaw. Bramblestar tells him to listen to her and goes on to say he can't stray away from his education and that his clan will need him one day. Bearpaw says he knows and that she told him multiple times. Bramblestar then tells him to take it seriously and Bearpaw asks if she knew what he was doing and tells her that he would've passed if the she-cat didn't get in his way. Her eyes light up in pity and were replaced with seriousness. Bramblestar says that she understands and that there will be cats that are like that and goes on to say that his clan is more important than something that he would get over. Bearpaw thinks she is wrong and then tells her that he's going to see Nettlepaw. Bearpaw moved away before Bramblestar could say anything to him. The apprentice pads across the camp to where the medicine cat den was. Bearpaw moved down into the den. He could here Mintbreeze and Dewfeather talking and he could hear Nettlepaw moving about the den. As he came into the den Bearpaw glanced around as the scents of the herbs filled his nose. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the den and he looked for Nettlepaw. He found her crouching over a pile of leaves, moving one at a time and mumbling something under her breath. Bearpaw went over to her. He asks her how's going and she looks at him. Bearpaw notes she looks tired and her paws were restless. She tells him that it's been fine that the information that Dewfeather was teaching her was overwhelming. Bearpaw sits next to her and watches her move leaves into piles. He asks how is it difficult to learn about medicine. He knew that learning to become a medicine cat takes time and they often receive their names later than most apprentices. It saddened Bearpaw that Nettlepaw wasn't going to become a warrior with him, Cherrypaw, Daisypaw, and Ashenpaw. Nettlepaw tells him that there are many different kinds of herbs and that there were many mixtures for them and uses. Bearpaw tells her that she sounds like a medicine cat gushing over herbs. Nettlepaw says how could she not and that herbs were interesting and may save his life one day. Bearpaw felt his angry heart lift in happiness. Nettlepaw may have been angry about becoming a medicine cat, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Bearpaw says that sounds great and he looked at Mintbreeze. The old she-cat's gaze was filled with a disapproving look. Bearpaw narrowed his eyes at the older medicine cat. Bearpaw feels that everyone was trying to keep his siblings away from him. He tells Nettlepaw that he has to get back to Creekwind and Nettlepaw looks over at him with sad eyes. He goes on to say he'll visit soon. It hurt him to hear his sister upset, but as he padded past Mintbreeze, he glared at her and moved on. As he came out of the medicine cat den, he was quick to see Creekwind come over. More training. More failing. His ears flattened as he pushed himself out of the entrance and moved to greet his mentor. ''Chapter Three''' He is mentioned at least twice when Sweetpaw thinks about the apprentice they ruined her hunt. ''Coming soon... Charart 1549821862906.png|Bearkit Bearpaw.new..png|Bearpaw References and Citations Family Tree Category:Tom Category:PineClan Category:Bramblestar's Wishful Nights Characters Category:Into the Flames Characters Category:Apprentice